Film IV Session 9
Session Duration Episodes 803-847, 45 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Han Solo (Greedo) * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as: ** Darth Vader ** Princess/Leia Amidala * Corey as Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller * The GM as: ** Chewbacca ** Mouse Droid ** Officers ** Lieutenant Shann Childsen ** Intercom Voice ** Tarkin ** PA System ** Clone Troopers ** Trooper Sergeant Summary At the start, The GM awards enough XP to level up for everyone except Annie as Princess/Leia Amidala (she levels up as Darth Vader instead) and Jim. Corey decides to take skills in Acrobatics, Annie chooses to keep her new skill as Darth Vader a secret for now, Sally chooses Bluff, Pete chooses more Hacking, Ben chooses Mechanic, while Chewbacca (even an NPC levels up) chooses Escape Artist. Jim, Corey, and Chewbacca have gone off to rescue Princess, with Jim and Corey still disguised as Clone Troopers and Chewbacca in handcuffs. They walk up to a couple of Officers who can tell they're not real Clone Troopers, and start to question them. Jim fumbles an answer, and Corey suggests adding a "Sir". Jim interperets that to mean he should try to pull rank on the Officers and does so. The GM rolls a die over this, and decides the Officers are convinced that Jim and Corey are Senior Officers dressed as Clone Troopers for a costume party. They genuflect to Jim and Corey, and let them pass. As Ben goes off to find the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria, the GM tells him he senses the presence of a strong Force user, familiar, but confused, with a long built up wall of anger. Ben begins to ask, could it be...? But he stops himself, convinced the one he's thinking of died on Naboo. Pete's disgusted, sure that by now they all know who it is. Jim suggests Jar Jar Binks. Jim, Corey, and Chewbacca board an elevator to the holding cells, where Chewbacca loosens his handcuffs. They reach the holding cells, where they're met by Lieutenant Shann Childsen, who refers to Chewbacca as a Wookie-gram. Chewbacca is so enraged by this, he punches Childsen, knocking him down. Jim starts to shoot the other guards there, but Chewbacca, still enraged, shoots most of them. Jim discovers which cell Princess is being held in and tells Corey to go there while he tries to bluff an Intercom Voice. Jim accidentally turns on the PA and is heard all over the Peace Moon saying that everything's fine, there was just a slight weapons malfunction. The Intercom Voice says they're sending a squad up. Jim tells them not to saying (again heard all over the Peace Moon) that there's a major radioactive leak, making it too dangerous to come. The Intercom Voice demands to know who this is. Jim decides to just shoot the intercom. Annie switches to playing Princess as Corey opens her cell door and takes off his Clone Trooper helmet. He tells her his name is Luke Amidala and that he's here to rescue her. Annie displays a lot of skepticism until Corey asks her if she wants to be resuced or not. Annie switches back to playing Darth Vader and is alone with Tarkin when the PA System kicks in giving a confused report on whether clones or senior officers have started shooting other officers. Annie turns on the PA and instructs clones to not shoot other officers. The PA System then announces that the shooters are intruders and that clones should protect the visiting tourists from the intruders. Clone Troopers start to enter the holding cells area. Jim and Chewbacca start shooting them and retreat further into the cells, where they meet up with Corey and Annie, who's switched back to playing Princess. Corey contacts Sally and asks if there's another way out of here besides from where they came. Sally tells him they're near a chute. Corey asks if it's safe. Sally starts to say that Pete says it is safe, then Annie grabs a blaster and shoots the chute open, jumping right through it. Sally finishes by saying that Pete meant it was safe for droids. Jim orders Chewbacca to jump in, and he reluctantly does so. Corey decides to trick the Troopers by yelling for Pete to teleport them out of there, then jumps through the chute. Jim follows, but wonders what happened to the teleport. Sally and Pete are still at the station overlooking the hangar when they hear a "knock knock" sound on the station door. Sally asks, who's there? A voice answers, Clones. Sally asks, Clones of Who? The voice admits, clones of someone terrible at knock knock jokes. Annie, Corey, Jim, and Chewbacca land in a horribly stinking chamber with metal shards all about them, and the floor ankle deep with water. Pete informs them that they should be in the compost bin of the memorial gardens. Jim shoots the door, but the blast ricochets all over the room. Something brushes past their legs. Sally declares it's a dianoga, a giant Naboo earthworm, with a big eye on a stalk. The dianoga grabs Corey and drags him underwater. Sally insists they can't kill it because as a Naboo native, it's now the last of its kind. She implores Pete to do something, so Pete turns on the compactor. The walls start closing in, and the dianoga releases Corey, who emerges from the water. The walls keep closing in. Pete tries several times to stop it, but the walls continue to close in even when Pete scores a high dice roll. Jim asks Corey if he's alright. Corey replies he is, because he was able to use his underwater oxygen extraction aparatus. Jim tells him to use his laser sword to cut a hole in the walls, but Corey refuses, not trusting his laser sword. Instead, he suggests they try bracing the wall. Jim thinks that's a great idea, but Annie thinks that's crazy and demands that Corey either use the laser sword or give it to her. Coery tells her that they're already facing solid steel walls and asks if she'd rather they were molten steel. Annie decides to help with the bracing. At the station overlooking the hangar, a Clone Trooper finally comes up with the punchline, "Clone with the wind". Sally opens the door and congratulates him on doing a knock knock joke. She tells the Clone Troopers that now it's their turn to go inside the station, close the door and wait for her and Pete to come up with a good knock knock joke. She rolls for Bluff and scores a 12, which is high enough for the Clone Troopers to completely believe her and go in the station while she and Pete leave. Sally and Pete are out in the hangar in sight of the Falcon, and reestablish contact with Jim, Annie, Corey, and Chewbacca who are still trapped in the composter with the walls closing in. Pete begins to wonder if maybe this is because at the same time he's been trying to shut down the composter, he's been downloading the entire data on the Peace Moon in hopes of gaining control of it. The GM announces that all Pete's efforts to shut down the composter have failed. Jim takes charge of the bracing, and uses his real world, practical knowledge of physics to calculate where percisely to place each metal shard they've got that will brace the walls, keeping them from closing in. The composter grinds to a halt. Pete is trying to guide Ben to the Lost Orb, but his description of gardens and flowers doesn't match the GM's descriptions of a metal space station. Pete directs Ben to a "memorial garden" that's actually a metal catwalk over a huge gaping pit. Pete tells him the Lost Orb is in the center of a "fountain" that's actually a tall, cylindral, electrical tower whose top is next to the catwalk overlooking the pit. Ben states he's not sure where he should be going here, which elicits a derisive chuckle from Pete. Ben resignedly tells him to go ahead and say it. Pete berates Ben for having Sally lie to their parents about him for the past three weeks, and that it's time he take some direction in his life. Ben claims he has, and Pete tells him it's led Ben to nothing except lazing around the GM's house, avoiding his responsibilities. Pete tells him Sally needs a role model, which Sally denies. Jim declares he's the best role model around, evidentally thinking a role model is the same as a roleplayer. The GM declares that Jim, Annie, Corey, and Chewbacca have made it out of the composter. Jim decides he and Corey should take off their Clone Trooper armor so they can disguise themselves as those intruders the PA System had mentioned earlier. He fires one last blast into the composter causing another wild ricochet. Annie tells Jim to stop shooting first all the time. She addresses Corey by the name he gave her, "Luke Amidala" and asks if he's any relation to Senator Amidala. Corey recalls that Ben told him his mother's name was Padme. Annie is able to deduce from that that Corey is the child of Anakin and Padme Amidala, making him a Force user. She warns him that if the Empire ever finds out who he is, he's toast. Corey remembers he's supposed to be using his alias, "Luke Starkiller" from now on. Pete tries to guide them with descriptions of gardens that don't match the GM's descriptions of metal corridors, while Jim argues with Annie on why, as Han, he must always shoot first. The GM informs Ben that the Orb housing at the top of that tower is empty. Two Clone Troopers enter the catwalk while Ben's concealed on the other side of the tower top. The Troopers are gossiping about all the accidents and malfunctions that have happened today (actually the players' actions), speculating on rumors that there's some kind of Moon Ghost, a malevolent phantasm haunting the Peace Moon, and that next thing they know, they'll be hearing spooky noises in the corridors. Ben uses the Force to make a spooky noise in the corridor behind them. This distracts the Troopers long enough for Ben to slip out unnoticed. Jim, Annie, Corey, and Chewbacca have reached a corridor with a window overlooking the hangar where the Falcon is landed. Jim points out the Falcon to Annie. She's able to point out all sorts of dangerous design flaws on it, especially the lightspeed generator. She explains that her late father, Bail Organa, used to teach her about "hot rods" before his death. Jim (and Pete) think the fact that the Falcon is dangerous to fly only makes it more awesome. They run into a small squad of Clone Troopers. Jim shoots one. Corey tells him to shoot again, but Jim's out of ammo. Jim charges the squad and they retreat. Jim orders Chewbacca to follow him, and he reluctantly does so. Annie wonders what he's doing, and Jim explains that if he can't shoot, he needs to get into melee range. Jim and Chewbacca chase the small squad into a room where the squad is joined by a much bigger squad of Clone Troopers. Jim retreats, but not before grabbing a new blaster, which he fires back at the Clone Troopers as he and Chewbacca retreat. Annie and Corey run into another group of Clone Troopers and retreat. Corey contacts Pete for directions. Pete leads them to the "Gungan Divorium", actually a large ravine where they can't see the bottom, onto one edge of an unfinished bridge. Some Clone Troopers on a higher platform across the other side start firing at them. Corey fires back and decides to use his grappling hook. He tosses the hook and it wraps around an exposed pole. Annie kisses Corey (not in reality). Corey is revolted and asks why she did that. She explains that she wants to kiss somebody before she dies. Annie holds on to Corey as he manages to swing them safely to the other side. Ben once again senses the ominous Force presence. He contacts the others and tells them they need to escape the Peace Moon before they close the hangar, if they haven't already. Sally informs them the hangar's still open. Sally tries to urge Pete to get back on the Falcon, but Pete's still determined to download all the Peace Moon data. Jim and Chewbacca are still retreating from the Clone Troopers. A type of sliding door starts closing ahead of them. They're able to leap through the closing gap before it closes up completely, safely sealing them off from the Troopers. Annie switches back to Darth Vader and confronts Ben. Ben addresses her as Anakin. She claims that Ben killed Anakin, and her name's Darth Vader. They begin to duel with their laser swords. Annie boasts that she's found her daughter and now she only needs to find her son. Ben lies to her, claiming her son is dead. Annie is able to sense that Ben's concealing something from her, and is able to sense from him the name, Starkiller. Ben tells her that's the name of her son's murderer, a ruffian who betrayed and murdered her son. Jim interjects, "And took his name!" Ben confusedly repeats what Jim just said. Annie determines that the name of her son's killer must then be Luke Starkiller, and vows to avenge her son by tracking down Luke Starkiller and killing him. Ben seems to realize he's just made things more difficult for Corey. Annie switches back to Princess as she and Corey reunite with Jim and Chewbacca, just outside the hangar. Pete and Sally are on the opposite side of the hangar. Everyone agrees they should try to make their way to the Falcon and escape except Pete, who wants to get the Orb. When Sally starts to head for the Falcon, Pete reluctantly goes with her. Annie switches back to Vader as she and Ben continue to duel. Ben tells her that he knows she's using the Force to control the Clone Troopers, and without her malevolent influence, they'll be harmless. Their duel has led them to an open corrider next to the Falcon, which distracts the Troopers guarding the Falcon, who rush over to get a better look at the fight. Annie switches back to Princess as she and the others notice the Troopers leaving their post at the Falcon. The players and Chewbacca start to make their way to the Falcon when they see what's distracted the Troopers. Annie switches back to Vader to continue dueling Ben. She switches back to Princess to call Vader her dad and tells Vader to stop embarrassing her. Jim thinks this must mean Ben's her dad. Annie switches back to Vader, and orders her clones to shoot Ben's friends. Ben uses Force Persuade to tell the clones not to. He scores a high enough roll that the clones obey him. Annie attacks with her new Force Power, Force Disntegrate. The GM informs Ben and Annie that they both need to roll for this combat round, and warns Ben that he was distracted by taking control of the clones, so his roll had better be good. Annie rolls first and rolls a 20. Knowing there's no way he can beat that, Ben doesn't even bother to roll, and just lets Annie strike him with her laser sword, killing him and disintegrating his body. Corey is horrified. Annie orders her clones to attack them, and leaves. Corey shoots the Troopers in a blind rage. Annie switches back to Princess and urges Corey to get on the Falcon. All the survivng players and Chewbacca make it back into the Falcon. Chewbacca informs Jim that since the Falcon is facing the hangar, he'll need to get into reverse. Jim pulls a random switch that luckily happens to be reverse, and the Falcon escapes the Peace Moon.